


The First Time

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Amuro and Char make love.





	The First Time

The new apartment was small. Amuro had seen the photos, of course - he’d even visited the place once before making agreements as fast as humanly possible. It was the perfect location; close enough to the hospital to visit Kamille, but enough away from the hubbub of the inner city to have some peace and quiet. He hadn’t, however, realised how much junk they were going to have to part with. Boxes piled high in every room, most full of mechanical garbage that Amuro couldn’t bear to throw out. 

But it was too late to continue unpacking today. Instead Amuro had used his last vestiges of energy to sloppily make the bed. Now, he lay down on the soft surface with a happy sigh.

“You should change before you pass out.” Char’s voice floated in from the doorway. Amuro grumbled, lifting his head up to look at his boyfriend.

“My clothes aren’t even that dirty.” He complained. A total lie, of course. His shirt alone was a catastrophe comprised of dust and gunk picked up from hauling things all day.

“You’ll regret not listening to me tomorrow.” Char replied, sitting on the bed beside him. His own clothes had already been replaced with an old shirt and boxers, which Amuro was fairly sure were actually his. Although it hardly mattered at this point - most of their clothes were a mixed jumble at this point, partly out of necessity during the hectic move.

Amuro sat up with another grumble, wiggling off his jacket. “I know, that’s why I’m annoyed.”

Char chuckled. His hair had grown out a little, the golden locks reaching the base of his neck. Amuro absently decided that he needed a haircut too. Maybe they should go together in a few days, and then visit Kamille. This wandering thought was cut short, however, when Char leaned over and kissed him.

“Have you ever actually listened to me before?” He asked, his lips and the corners of his eyes lifting. Amuro rolled his eyes. He gripped a handful of Char’s shirt and kissed him back.

“There’s a first time for everything. Even taking advice from idiots.” He replied. Char seemed about to give another dry response, so Amuro swept him into another kiss.

In a strange way, Amuro felt as if right then, as Char’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, there was nothing between them. No unspoken words. No miles of distance, wondering if the other was dead - but knowing they weren’t, from the ache they felt deep in their heart. No pretensions of understanding the world, but accepting it. After all, if they were together, it couldn’t be all bad, could it?

Amuro quickly found his clothes being taken off one by one. In response to his own shirt being thrown aside, he crept his fingers under Char’s hem and did the same. Char’s muscular chest was covered in gentle memories of the endless fighting he’d endured. A pale line that snaked across his side. A craggy scar just below his collarbone. Amuro knew he had his own - the scar on his shoulder that never seemed to fade, that he had hated for the longest time. Now, as Char ran his warm hands across Amuro’s shoulders, he didn’t mind it quite so much.

“What do you want to have for lunch tomorrow?” Char murmured, his hands wandering lower down Amuro’s back. Amuro snorted.

“Is this your idea of sexy talk?” He asked.

“No, it just crossed my mind.” Char replied. “I was thinking we go out and have something special. But I can try to think of something sexier to talk about if you want me to. Taxes, maybe.”

Amuro couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Char smiled mischievously.

“Alright, alright. How’s this. You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life, and I can’t believe how lucky I am.” He said. Amuro looked away, trying desperately to hide the blush on his face.

“That was ridiculously mushy.” He replied. 

“Is it mushy if it’s true? I’ve never seen anyone like you. It’s like… It’s like you’re the only one who gets it. Everything.” Char continued. 

“I feel the same about you.” Amuro murmured. “Even when you’re doing something stupid.”

“Like this?” Char asked with a smile. His hand crept lower, sliding under the hem of Amuro’s boxers. He flushed red, a startled utterance escaping from his mouth. Char paused, glancing up at him.

“Is everything alright?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Amuro stammered. “It’s just… I’ve never really…”

Char’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

“Wh- How?” His voice seemed on the edge of laughter. “You’re the hottest guy in the earthsphere!”

Amuro shifted uncomfortably. “I never had time! It was always battles, and anyway there was never anybody before you that I-” He cut himself off, disgusted by his own romanticness- “That I loved.”

Char clearly sensed Amuro’s discomfort. “Hey, I understand. We don’t have to, either. Not now - not ever, if you don’t want to.” He said. Amuro shook his head vigorously.

“No!” The word slipped out too fast, too eager. “No. I’m okay. I want to do this with you. I just… Don’t really know how.” He admitted. Char held Amuro’s shoulders, gazing into his eyes.

“We’ll go slowly, then.” 

They kissed, lips parting as their tongues mingled. As soon as they could bear to part, Amuro hurriedly took the rest of his clothes off.

“I feel really stupid like this.” He said, looking down at himself. Char shook his head, smiling tenderly.

“You look incredible.” He replied. Soon they were both naked, bodies pressed together. Far too nervous to do anything himself, Amuro was happy to let Char’s warm hands wander over his body. They lingered over his chest, slowly travelling downwards until they were almost touching his cock. 

“Is this alright?” Char murmured.

“More than alright.” Amuro breathed, already aching for Char’s touch. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as Char’s hands gripped his shaft. 

He had released stress by himself, of course. He’d assumed sex would feel the same - enjoyable, but not much more. But now, as Char’s gentle strokes had his breaths coming in sharp gasps, he realised he had no idea. It felt so overwhelming, and he never wanted it to stop.

Char’s soft ministrations were quickly making something grow inside him. Every gentle stroke, every soft massaging finger against the head of his cock, every little kiss that he peppered down Amuro's neck. Char caught Amuro’s mouth against his, using his free hand to cradle the back of Amuro’s head. Amuro felt too overwhelmed to even think. Just for a moment, their kiss broke apart. Char murmured into Amuro’s ear.

“Come for me.”

Amuro fell over the edge. His orgasm hit him hard, making him gasp as jolts of pleasure coursed through him. His back arched slightly, hands clutching Char. Char held him close, murmuring sweet nothings.

“You did so well. I love you so much. Did you enjoy it?”

Amuro took a deep breath. “What sort of a question is that?”

Char chuckled. “I’m glad. I just… I love you so much, Amuro.”

Amuro smiled, resting his forehead against Char’s.

“I love you too.”


End file.
